Growing up
by The Unlife King Alucard
Summary: Seras is on a mission then she has to do what her master did so long ago...shoot through a human the one and only me. I end up working in hellsing with seras after the war with the last battilon. Ova and tv show hellsing cross over sort of unorignal sorta
1. Mesmerized

_The Unlife King Presents:_

_The New Fledgling!_

_Ch1: Mesmerized!_

I was walking through the airport to go to the plane when suddenly I was thrown across the room in a explosion. My suit case flew from my hands and all it's contents scattered over the floor along with several people dead or alive I have no Idea. I stay down looking around in fear to see a man with sharp fangs in a business suit and what looked like…zombies behind him! I did the only thing I figured was good at the moment, I ran. He obviously saw me and jumped and in front of me grabbing me by the throat. My glasses fell off my face and everything seemed to get blurry. I kicked around trying to get free but nothing happened. The zombies surrounded me and the vampire watching with hunger and blank looks. I realized most of these people were civilians and police. I choked out a scream which only made this maniac grin. He brought my neck to his mouth and looked like he was about to bite me. My whole life flashed before my eyes. My eyes began watering of the thought of not being able to live the rest of my life anymore. I get angry and start kicking again but still no effect. Suddenly there was a shot that erased half of the zombies from the earth then a few more shots that eliminated several more. I am turned around the vampire grabbing me by the back of the neck. He yelled at what I saw as a person the blonde and yellow uniform I couldn't read the symbol though, "You'll have to shoot through him to kill me." The woman voice came quietly. "Sir…are you a Virgin?" I blinked "W-What?" She yelled it this time "Are you a virgin!?" I sighed, I was going to die might as well admit it. "Yes!" She sighed "Well we know we you don't want to die tonight, do you want to come with me?" "Yes if it means I live." Suddenly I felt a great pain in my chest I coughed up blood and fell forward the man had obviously dropped me. I turn over and look up to see a woman like face bend down near me and put her face near mine and then I blacked out.

When I woke up I could see a face staring at me "Good your awake." I looked around and then my vision got clearer. I reached up to look for my glasses but found none. "Where am I and why can I see without my glasses?" She smiled, man it was beautiful, it would light up a pitch dark night. "Your safe in the Hellsing organization we eliminate vampires or FREAKS." "What happened I remember feeling pain then seeing your face near my neck and passing out." She blushed and her sparkling blue eyes looked into mine "I turned you into a vampire to save your life." I sat up to realized I was in a T-Shirt and shorts. "Ugh can I get something to drink? And what's your name?" She smiled and handed me a cup with red liquid in it. "Seras Victoria…..you may hear Integra call me Police Girl though." I nodded and drank the liquid down hastily. "What was that stuff?" She snickered "Blood don't worry it's a medical blood." I nearly puked right there "W-What?!" I still wondered why it tasted so good though. I stood up and wandered over to a pair of clothes. "Well what do I do?" She smirked "Glad you are so good to getting used to that it took me a long time to get used to." I nodded "I just guessed to go with the flow." She came and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out "Well see you at the meeting and don't anger my master's master and try to not to be a coward." I kind of looked shock and just nodded "O-Okay." I got dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and a black over coat with black dress slacks. I slicked my hair forward except the front and spiked that part up like wave. "Now lets go meet this Integra as long as he's not like Dracula." I walked out and saw several doors I felt like I could sense Seras in her room I ran up the stairs and ran straight smack into a suit wearing woman. "What in the world!?" "Oh sorry" I sputtered out. The woman glared at me threw her glasses "Your our newest vampire?" I nodded "Yes and you are?" She glared even more "I am Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing the master of your master and her master who has gone and disappeared after our war with the Nazi's again. "I remember that I'm American I lived there when they attacked…I lost my family and friends to that Nazi attack I hope you guys killed them." She sighed and nodded "We did but at great costs me and Seras were the only ones to survive from the attack." I sighed and looked up to see her wiping her tears away "Well I probably need you to get suited up and armed….go get seras and she'll help you pick a weapon." I turned and went to the her door and knocked "Seras time to go get weapons." She came out of her room and walked up to me and said "I'm sorry dealing with a small rodent." I snickered and began walking again. She caught up very quickly as we began to go to the weapon cache room.


	2. Locked and Loaded

_The Unlife King Alucard presents _

_The New Fledgling _

_Ch 2. Locked and Loaded._

I walked with the Seras beside me. "So how long you been here?" She shrugged "I lost count." I continued "How'd you become a…….well you know." she stopped and looked at me, her eyes piercing my soul…..if I still had one as a vampire. "My master saved me from a vampire posing as a priest, very similar to how I saved you….he shot through me." I felt sorry for her I truly did "Oh Okay." She gave me a weak smile and opened a door behind her. "Choose your weapon." I walked to a table which held from knives to swords and pistols to snipers. I hand went straight to a pistol…It was black, had a cylinder like a revolver but was a automatic and used a clip and speed loaders. I loaded a clip and used a speed loader to load the cylinder. "This is my kind of gun!" She smiled and pointed behind me. "Hit the target." I turned and fired all twelve rounds, six from the clip and six from the cylinder, into the target's head, chest, and legs. "The Maverick Rev-5, twelve round automatic and revolver 15 millimeter anti-FREAK weapon." I reloaded and put it in my jacket. "That is my kind of gun." I went back to the table and saw a bayonet like sword it went straight for the handle then bent down but then kept straight with the blade. "Whose blade is this?" I saw her touch her throat and get a fearful look in her eyes. "Father Anderson regenerator and member of the Iscariot. It's blessed so careful." I set it down and picked up two new ones. One was a katana which I put the sheath on my waist like a belt and the other one was a 3 feet blade with a handle with diamond grip on it with a gold circle holding a blue diamond on the bottom of the handle. I put that one on my back with a sheath that clipped across my belt like a seat belt. I picked up several more rounds and put them in my pocket as she came over smiling fixing my jacket…..I was locked and loaded, ready to fight.

We ran up to Integra's office due to the fact that Seras had gotten a "feeling" that Integra had called them. Sure enough she was right and Integra sat there "There is a vampire pair ravaging a local morgue…Go kill them and any ghouls. "Uh Integra what's a ghoul?" "A zombie is what we would call them as a human." Seras piped up. "So what surrounded me and that FREAK at the airport?" She nodded and turned walking out and I followed her loading my Maverick. "Well then lets end this quickly so more souls don't end up like the people in _Night of the living Dead." _She grinned and then we began running to a helicopter we were air lifted to the attack and began our attack…..


	3. First mission and a date?

The Unlife King Presents

Growing Up.

Chapter 3: First mission and a date?

I jumped down from the helicopter landing through a sky light in the hospital my blessed katana drawn. Seras drops down beside me a small automatic pistol drawn. I put away my sword and draw my maverick and activate the flashlight on the bottom of it and look around rooms. "Seras…I see a lot of blood but no bodies…." She sighs and kicks over a table. "Ghouls already got them." She walks out of the room me following as we follow the sound of groaning and moaning. Soon we find the back tail of a small ghoul battalion and two vampires barking orders. "Move it I want to take humanity sometime in the next century…..so move it you lousy pieces of-" I sigh out of boredom and turn the corner before Seras can stop me and begins shooting ghouls which quickly shuts his mouth as he runs and draws a switchblade. "You can tell what kind of person this guy was before he became fanged" I yell at Seras quickly dodging a few stabs and cuts before kicking the knife away and drawing my katana and swinging dismembering his hand from his wrist. "That wasn't a blade….this is a blade." He growls right before I bring it down and cutting him in half down the middle. Seras has the female FREAK on top of her wrestling with her before I spin and fling my sword straight into the FREAK's head. It turns into a bloody dust and my sword falls on top of Sera's chest. "Hmm that's a nice rack for my sword…and yes that was meant to be dirty." She scowled at me as she picked up her pistol and began blowing ghouls into nothing yelling things that really shouldn't printed ever, at me. "You know you really got a mouth on you?" I said shooting one ghoul in the heart then cutting one's head cleanly in half sideways. "Well your isn't exactly sparkling clean." I grin and point the gun at her and as she ducks puts a bullet into a ghouls head. "Now you owe me twice ya loud mouth." She walks over and smacks me. "Your still my fledgling so I am allowed to do that." She leans over while I am rubbing my head and kisses my cheek. "But thanks anyway." I can feel my face blush because I get all hot and feel like all the heat in the world goes into my face. "H-Hey Seras…after this you want to go grab a drink or something?" She smiles and nods before walking off shaking her waist and lower region….which I was so not staring at by the way, before shooting another ghoul in a hall.

(Okay fine I was looking hey bite me you would have too and besides what more can she do to me I am already dead!)

We arrive back at Hellsing manor and I walk into my room taking a shower for about thirty minutes and then stepping out of the bathroom with my clothes on I look at my bed and sitting there is a dressed beautifully Seras, I think my mouth dropped like a ton of bricks. "S-Seras your lucky I brought my clothes into the bathroom this time." She smiled and then got up her scarlet dress flowing with her strawberry blonde hair like two different colored rivers. "How do I look and don't lie." I don't think I couldn't lie even if I wanted to. "I don't know-" She frowns. "What do you mean you don't know?" I smirk and walk over and put a finger to her lips. "I don't know any good words to describe it…well besides the video game term, Epic." She smirked a small blush coming to her cheeks and I had a mental victory face meanwhile….man was I good. She grabbed my hand and then lead out me of the room quickly as we ran all the way to the fair that was happening. We ate cotton candy rode the Farris Wheel, we even did the whole water shooting duck thing I won her a small purple puppy and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I grin and then she looked up at the sky and frowned. "It's almost dawn we need to get back soon." I sighed and nodded following her back a little content and happy but mostly sad that our great date had ended.

(Caution lots of red in this part and I do not mean blood…=) When we were walking in the bottom of the mansion we stopped by her room and she did the whole dip her head down and look cute thing before leaning up and kissing me lightly. I blinked and then leaned downward and was about to kiss her, and she didn't try to stop me, when I was suddenly slung back thrown into a wall. I felt stones fall as I drew my maverick and look up to see a pair of burning red eyes staring at me with long black hair and a whole lot of red clothing plus a giant silver gun pointed at my head while I had the maverick at his as I stood up… "Master stop!" I blinked eyes going wide… "M-Master…?" This was my master's sire…. "Alucard…" I said out loud. Alucard grinned at me and it sent shivers down my back. "And you would be stranger?" I smirk trying to stand my ground, "I am Seras' fledgling….Alucard." His eyes go wide and then he looks at her in shock. "Police girl you turned one?" She looked down embarrassed but then she really didn't get to say anything as I unloaded a shot into Alucard's head sending him flying back blood splattering on the wall. As I lowered my gun I heard his laughing and Seras' yelp. "Why am I not surprised that didn't kill you?" I bark at Alucard's voice angrily. Alucard's body stands up as the blood all comes flowing back to it reforming his head as he looks at me cackling. "You shot me without any boasting! Seras you did pick one didn't you!" I smirk and then put my gun away…..then seras rips me away and drags me to Integra's office throwing me before turning back at Alucard who was following us and having the face to yell. Integra looks up from her papers as I dust myself off. "I found Carmen San Diego…." I jerked my thumb at the door. "Your pet vampire is back in other words…." She stood up and rushed past me and before she even was out into the hall I phased down to my room and laid on my bed falling asleep…well for a hour and a half until I awaken maverick drawn as I see a floating orange eye and I growl out. "Who are you!" It finally comes out of the darkness to reveal a gray bald headed fanged man with a trench coat and what kind of looked like high heels but had no pointy heel just flat sanded down and widened sort of, he smirks at me fangs showing quite well and for some reason I don't shoot like I know it's not gonna do anything. "I will repeat who are you?" He suddenly has purple lines all over him and his voice was chilling and probably what suicidal people hear before dying. "I am…Incognito…" I blink as he begins phasing away. "Get some rest you are going to need it to beat Alucard….I shall help you child." I don't remember after that until I awaken and it's dark Seras shaking me. "Get up ghouls are attacking a office and Integra are sending us, me, you, and Alucard." I nod and get up and once she leaves I change putting both my swords on my back instead and maverick in a leg holster on my right side. I have on my black over coat and a black sleeveless shirt with camouflage cargo pants. I walks out and crack my neck then sigh bored. "Alucard I know your there get out here." He forms out of the wall in front of me anger etched into his face. "Seras is my fledgling and my toy alone no one else's….if you touch her like you were last night then I will rip you apart." I laugh "She isn't some thing…she's a person and she is no longer yours and you know-" I never got to finish as I was lifted into the air and slammed against my door by my throat. "I won't harm you because you are new but next time I will." I laugh again kind of choking. "Alucard you lay one finger on me again and seras will lose any and all compassion she has for you…soulless monster." My hand instantly goes to my back as I draw my normal sword and bring it down on his arm holding me making him drop me and remove his arm for a few moments before it became black mush and then went up his leg and into the wound as his arm restored to its normal way. "Alucard you have lost your touch since Walter." I smirk walking away…..

(Ooh do I know more than I should about Hellsing….or is there something more about my character? Oh and I need a name for my guy any suggestions send me a message or leave in comments I read all of both.)


End file.
